


Shoot for the Moon

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Riza decides she’s done missing opportunities…





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Hypnotic

The first time they made love wasn’t at her father’s house when he’d traced the array from her skin.  It wasn’t in Ishval when the nights weren’t cold enough and the days not hot enough to kill them, though the things they did almost were.  It wasn’t when Roy Mustang asked her to join his team, or after the move to Central.  It was an ordinary afternoon in late summer, months after the Promised Day and after they’d moved back to East City.  
  
The command center had been temporarily evacuated due to a termite problem and was being treated from the inside out.  He’d asked her to help him get some files from the office to study over the three days the building would be closed.  Of course he’d forget something so important as the planning stages of Ishval’s new roads and streets after leaving the night before the exterminators came in.  Lucky for him, they’d started on the opposite side of the building and the two of them were cleared to gather what they needed, so long as they were out by 5 ‘o clock.  
  
And of course once they arrived, he kept finding ways to stall and keep them there as long as possible.  
  
He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a faded photo, one from when he lived with her and her deranged father, not really taken of themselves but the building behind them.  “Remember this?” he asked as he flipped it around to show her.  
  
“Barely,” she commented.  “Bring it with you, I’ll look at it once we get down to the car,” she urged, trying to get him back on track.  
  
Roy was silent as he looked at the photograph a bit longer.  “You haven’t changed much in the years I’ve known you.  Just taller and more beautiful.”  
  
She paused a moment, then went back to filling a box with other important papers.  She wasn’t sure if he was directly complimenting her or saying it to himself.  “Maybe we should finish our task here and go.  Seems the bug fumes are getting to your head.”  
  
He sighed like an aggravated teenager, then stood and walked over to where she was searching through a file cabinet.  And then something different happened.  
  
His hand landed gently on the back of her shoulder and he spoke very quietly.  “You want to know what’s getting to my head?  The thought that the only times I’ve ever held you, you’ve been hurt, most of those times by me personally.”  As his hand moved slowly down from her shoulder to her hip, he whispered, “Just once…  Just once, I’d love to hold you and it have nothing to do with pain.”  
  
Riza felt how close he was, heard the sincerity in his voice and knew what he was trying to say without actually saying it.  As much as she would deny it to anyone who outright asked her, she loved her commander more than what was appropriate.  She’d tried- really tried- to find someone else, to date other men, men that looked nothing like him, that would have nothing in common with him.  But time and again, she would be pulled back to his side because of work. And, because it was Roy, they spent _a lot_ of time at work together.  Her mind wandered back to other times the opportunity to give herself to him had arisen and damned herself for not taking it…  
  
Not this time.  
  
“Those times you held me,” she replied after a stretch of silence, “were more comforting to me than you know.  The pain that was there, you eased it.  You have never been the reason I’ve been hurt.”  Her hand let go of the stack of papers and they fell back into the drawer.  She turned and rested her palms on his chest, saying, “My _father_ hurt me.  The war nearly _killed_ me.  Bradley tormented me mentally.  But you…  You’ve done nothing but _free me_ since the day we met.”  
  
She could see in his eyes that she’d struck a nerve; plucked a heartstring.  He reached up and grasped her upper arms.  “Riza…”  
  
Before he could say anything else, she leaned forward and kissed him, cursing herself for letting it get this far, but also cheering herself on for being brave enough to finally say what she’d been trying to forget about for so long.  When he immediately returned her kiss, and went on to deepen it, she stopped thinking about it at all.  _‘Whatever happens, happens,’_ she thought to herself.  _‘No more missed chances.’_  
  
He whispered hotly in her ear that they were all alone on the southern side of the building, that their men would never know, that he would alchemically lock the door to keep the workmen from fetching them if they stayed too long.  “I’ll only go as far you want me to,” he pleaded.  “No neighbors to witness anything, no one to snitch on us.  I can transmute the couch into a bed-”  
  
“Shh, the couch is fine, just be quiet!” she hissed as his arms wrapped around her desperately.  
  
They only unfastened and unzipped what was necessary.  He worshipped every inch of skin he revealed and breathed her name in appreciation of her own touches.  At long last, he pulled his wallet free from his pocket and fished a rubber out of an opened tin.  Roy adjusted her on the couch, pulled her pants and panties all the way down around her ankles without untying her boots, then crawled through the circle her opened legs made.  She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his collarbones as he entered her, then she flopped back and let him do what he claimed he did best to the men in their little unit.  
  
He was quiet as a mouse, just as she’d requested.  The only sound to be heard besides the soft brush of skin against skin was the sound of his dog tags clinking together rhythmically.  Even that sound was quiet, soothing and hypnotic as he led her from one orgasm to the next.  
  
Riza had no concept of time while he loved her.  They’d been at it long enough that not only was Roy sweating, but she was too.  He paused a moment to wipe at his forehead and she offered to take over.  
  
“No,” he panted.  “This is how I want to do it, don’t change a thing.”  
  
After their little break, he seemed to get a second wind.  All at once, the metallic tapping stopped as he lay down on top of her, hauling her legs back further and seating himself even deeper inside.  Riza whimpered louder than she intended and he moaned in response.  
  
“Shh!” she reminded him again, though her arms held on to him for dear life as she realized he was close to his end.  His dog tags scraped against hers as he jostled them both with his movements.  She jackknifed away from the couch silently as she shattered around him, and he followed suit not long after.  Roy was breathing as if he’d just run a marathon and Riza didn’t shove him off of her when he was finished.  Instead she cradled him with both arms and legs, pushing his hair away from his face and kissing his forehead.  
  
Some time later, he pushed his weight up off of her.  “Why did we wait so long?  That was amazing…”  
  
“Because it’s illegal,” she reminded him with a small smile.  
  
“I’ll get it repealed,” he answered.  “I’ll petition Grumman to rewrite the regs.”  
  
He crawled away from her, wrapping the used prophylactic in several tissues before throwing it in the garbage.  He helped her figure out how to turn her bottoms right side in again, then they dressed quietly.  Before he could cover them up completely with his shirt, Riza stepped over to get a closer look at his dog tags.  Standard issue, except his had the state alchemist symbol stamped after his name.  
  
“Want to trade one of yours for one of mine?” he asked.  
  
As silly as it was, and as against regulations as it was, she nodded.  They slipped the beaded chains from around their necks and opened them, then swapped one tag for another.  
  
She grinned as he smiled like a boy with a brand new bicycle.  “We really do need to get out of here.  It’s almost 5.”  
  
He nodded, still beaming like an idiot.  “Hey, maybe we can do this again sometime, except maybe in a proper bed with some wine or something.  Maybe some music playing softly on the radio…  Maybe you could make more noise next time.”  
  
She rolled her eyes as she picked up the box she’d been working on and handed it to him.  “Talk to Grumman first.  Get the regs rewritten and we’ll talk.”  That defeated his smile and she was sorry she’d killed it.  She kissed him as she stepped past him to get the small stack of folders he’d dug out of his desk.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not sleeping with anyone else.”  
  
He seemed relieved at that.  They left the office and went to Roy’s townhouse.  As it turned out, there was wine in his fridge and after six hours of looking over infrastructural plans for the rebuild of Ishval, the frat regs seemed to matter less and less.  They were already guilty of breaking them, why not shoot for the moon?


End file.
